


Counting Dreams

by OtakuBree



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, De-aged Isaac Foster, F/M, Female!Izuku - Freeform, Friendship, Love, Magical Girls, Multi, Neko!Killua, Neko!Todoroki, Other, crossovers, hero x villain, magical girl, precure au, pretty precure, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBree/pseuds/OtakuBree
Summary: Wendy Marvell is just your average teenage girl who wishes to do something meaningful in her life.  Early morning ,she encounters a pink butterfly and handsome mystery boy name Killua ,who becomes very important in her life. Now,she has to help protect him plus make his dream come true. Wendy transforms herself into a warrior and fights against multiples baddies but can she do it herself? Who will be her teammates? What’s going on with her and Killua?
Relationships: Boomer/Goutokuji Miyako, Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew, Isaac "Zack" Foster/Rachel "Ray" Gardner, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Wendy Marvell/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover series that I’m currently having a lot muse so please support me and give it kudos so my inspiration continues! I’m still working on my other stories just I been feeling insecure about them.

In a beautiful town of Magnolia,cherry blossoms are fully blooming everywhere. It’s currently a bright morning and a bluenette teenage girl with twolong upwards ponytails is seen speed walking. She had her brown schoolbag around her waist with her hands holding onto the hold of the bag. The bluenette has light brown eyes with dark blue hair and medium height. 

The bluenette has on a high school uniform. A black skirt with high knee white socks and a plain white button shirt. Combing with her black mary jane shoes. She also wore her red tie and a light peach almost yellow blazer with the initials FT on her left side of her chest.

The teenager girl then saw a pink glowing butterfly which made her gasp in awe. She decided to follow the butterfly to get a better view just for a quick moment.The butterfly went towards an ally near some stores. 

The girl ran towards it but as soon as she was about to turn with excitement,she had bump into someone making her trip. 

“Eh?!” She nervously let out a panic noise,making her light brown eyes close for the impact but that didn’t happened. She then open one eye to only to find a boy around her age with pale skin and blue eyes,holding her around her waist. She blushed instantly. 

“I’m so sorry!” She quickly gets out of his hold with her entire face fully red. Her hands waver everywhere which made the mystery boy (fake) smile. She looked at him again and noticed he had a despair look in his eyes. He was very beautiful almost ethereal with his spikysilver hair. 

“You should be more careful.” The boy tells her as he places his hands on his short pockets. The girl nodded and then her eyes dilated with amusement tothe pink butterfly again that reappeared in their sights. 

The girl lifted her hand to touch the butterfly but the boy stopped her making her puzzled.The boy then lifted one finger up in the air making the butterfly land on the tip of his finger. The girl watched intently with curiosity. 

“Don’t touch it,if you do then it’ll disappear.” He spoke with a monotone but calm gone. 

“Oh..” The bluenette pouted her face in disappointment.

“Do you like butterflies?” The boy asked.

“Huh,oh it’s not that I’m crazy for them but every time I see something cute , I get this feeling that today is going to be a great day.” The bluenette smiles at the boy in front of her,he makes eye contact with her for a few seconds.

“What’s your name?” He asked her.

“I’m Wendy Marvell.” She smiles brightly at him again. The boy in front of her had shifted like if something troubled him. His blue pupils glared as he tilted to the side, making his brows furrowed.

The pink butterfly flew away having the boy pursuit it. “Is it them?” He muttered quietly.

Wendy stood there with a puzzled expression. “W-wait a minute!” She called out to him. She then ran out of the alley and to the direction where the mystery guy was at. 

Once she was out,Wendy didn’t see any sight of the boy or butterfly. Like if they just disappeared like magic. 

“That was strange...”

Some cherry blossoms fell on her hair which made her glance up and touch the air with her hand.

She then shook her head and continue walking to her destination. 

“Wendy!”

The bluenette saw her friend waving from afar. The yellow school bus had just arrived and the students were already in a steady line. 

“WAIT FOR ME !” Wendy panicked and ran towards everyone in the line. 

She sighs in relief that she made in time. Her friend by her side just let out a sigh. 

“What were you lollygagging for ?” The girl next to Wendy spoke. She has shoulder length light brown hair with a red bandana on top and blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as Wendy but without the knee socks .

Wendy confesses to her friend about what happened earlier before they got in the bus. 

“So you bumped into himat a street corner?” The brunette asked in reassurance. Wendy nodded .

The bluenette though to herself before saying another word to her friend. ‘Those eyes and that smile he had on.. Hmm’

“ It’s kinda like a fateful encounter,you know.” The other girl sighs while shaking her head like it couldn’t be helped. 

“Well at least it wasn’t a creepy fellow.”

The school bus had stopped,revealing the school ahead. All the people starting getting off one by one. 

The two best friends linked arms together with smiling faces on each other.

A black vehicle had approached the school,opening the door was a girl with bright blonde hair that went to her hips and blue eyes. 

“I will be late today because of the Student Council meeting .” She spoke in a quiet tone with no emotion.She then closed the door and started walking toward the school building.

Bunch of students were fangirling at the sight of the female student so they all said their good mornings and waved hello. Even Wendy was in awe at the sight of her. 

“Good Morning .” The blonde spoke making the brunette and the bluenette stiff at the sight of her right in front of them.

The girls quickly bow and said their good morning. 

Another girl had responded and smiled happily. She was behind the two bowing girls. They flushed in embarrassment as the blonde left with the girl with short curly green hair and freckles. 

“That was embarrassing right Haruka?” Wendy facepalm herself while Haruka just giggled .

“Oh come on Wendy,you’ve done much more embarrassing stuff.” Wendy flushed at the comment and pouted.

‘The student council president, Rachel Gardner and her best friend,Izumi Midoriya are complete opposites but they’re really admired by the entire school.’ Wendy thinks to herself as she watches the two best friends. 

Haruka smirks at Wendy as she lets a huff. Her arms were placed on the sides of her hipeyeingeveryone go. 

“Well,they run in different circles than us.” 

“Oi,Haruka!” A random school yells out from a distance. The brunette has a poker face on while Wendy glances around. All of sudden,a group of boys and girls surrounds both of the girls.

“Please pitch for us next weekend and then next week on basketball?” Two girls had a baseball glove on and another had a basketball.

“Wait,the week after that is tennis.” A random boy with a tennis racket spoke.

Haruka smiled at the group with her hands up in the hand. “Okay,okay I get it already.”

Haruka clapped her hands together with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry Wendy, but will you go on ahead?”

Wendy nods and leaves the group of bunch of girls and boys surrounding Haruka.She turns around and sees her friend interact with everyone. 

She then puts on a determine look on her face,one hand is holding her schoolbag while the other is forming into a fist.

“I’m going to find out what I’m going to do soon!” Wendy lifted her fist up in the air.

Ahead of the bluenette,another teenager is sitting on the school bench near the shade with the trees swaying their leaves. 

The teenager has two medium lengthtwin tails that are curled up . Her hair is bright blonde and her eyes are sky blue. 

‘I’m totally going to find it.’ Wendy thinks to herself.The girl stops walking and noticed the lonely blonde girl reading something. 

The blonde puts her hand on her chest. She’s breathing in and out with her eyes closed together. 

“Don’t just wait!” The blonde exclaimed as she got up from the beach all determinedly. 

Wendy got startle which made her jumped a little .

“You have to find your own path yourself!”

Both females made eye contact awkwardly.The blonde female bows shyly with her hands holding the book against her body. 

“I’m s-sorry for startling you!” 

The blonde kept her head down apologetic while Wendy just shakes her head with a friendly smile on her lips.

“No,it’s okay...HUH!” The blonde lifts herself upwards which made Wendy take another closer look at the familiar teenager . The bluenette lets a surprised gasp. 

“You’re the girl from those posters umm..” 

“I’m Miyako Gotokuji.” The gentle teenager smiled at her.

Wendy gasped,her light brown eyes sparkled with excitement. “It’s really you Miyako-Chan.! You’re a celebrity I can’t believe it.”

Miyako laughs awkwardly at the girl in front of her. 

“Are you’re new here or are you just shooting a scene here?” Wendy asked politely. 

“I’m a new student here.” The blonde gripped the item tightly making the bluenette notice. 

“Is that a script?” Wendy points out.

Miyako nods her head. “Yes but it’s only for a small part in a drama.”

Wendy curled her fists and places them into her chest. “Wow,you’re gonna be an amazing actress! I’m rooting for you Miyako.”

Miyako eyes fell for a moment but then gave a hopeful look towards Wendy. “I’ve got a long way to go but I’ll do my best and become a better known actress.”

Wendy grins at her watching the blonde bow at her. “If you excuse me.” Miyako then waves goodbye to Wendy and heads to the inside of the school. 

“Oh yeah,my name is Wendy Marvell and I’m a second year student here at Fairy Tail.” Wendy waves goodbye at the blonde who keeps on going forward with a fond smile. 

*******  


The school bell had rung meaning it was time for the students to head home for the day. Wendy and Haruka were still sitting in their table while packing some things away. Some students had already left and some were still there studying. 

“Since I’ll be practicing after school for a bit,go home without me today Wen.” Haruka hasher a poker face expression. Wendy nods in compliance’s. 

“Don’t worry Haruka,I’ll make sure to come cheer for you on your games.”

Haruka sighs at Wendy. Like aconcern parent watching their child. 

“Besides cheering for me , what about you Wendy?” The bluenette tilted her head watching her friend stand up from her seat.

“Did you find something you wanted to do because I remember last week you joined like sewingclub,right?” 

Wendy places a finger to her chin,her eyes glancing a different direction as she were to recall a distance memory.“Well I did attend some days but I got kicked up because I might have destroyed classroom by accident.” Wendy nervously giggles making Haruka eyes widen. 

“The week before you also joined choir?”

“Hehe I sorta of got clumsy and got kicked out.” Wendy blushes shyly with her two fingers poking at each other. 

“Jeez Wendy,you keep on jumping from one thing to another.” Haruka scolds her making Wendy sigh in defeat.

“But I can’t seem to find what I want to do.” Wendy slumps in her seat with a gloomy expression. Haruka places her hands on her hips for a few seconds before changing body postures.

“Well with that kind of attitude,you can’t seemed to find anything so don’t give up and continue trying Wen.” 

“Oh Haruka!” Wendy shakes her head and stands up from her seat. “I’m gonna keep on searching until I find it!”

“...” Haruka waves to her friend goodbye and heads to the door with some of their classmates. 

Wendy watches them go and she herself decided to walk towards the window and see the outside. “I’m gonna find it!”

All of sudden,a familiar teenage boy that Wendy had encountered has reappeared at the school. He was searching anxiously for something but Wendy couldn’t tell. 

Another shadowy figure had also appeared from within the schools forest ground. He had a sinister look on his face as he watches the teenage boy. 

Wendy didn’t see the creepy fellow but went outside anyways to go follow the boy from earlier. 

The boy enters theschool library,making Wendy be intrigued about him. She’s never seen him around school before nor ever. 

Wendy also enters the library but he’s nowhere in sight. “Huh?”

Wendy search’s around the library and encounters Rachel and Izumi sitting together. Rachel wasn’t impressed at Wendy. 

“Please be quiet in the library.” Rachel shushed the hyperactive bluenette.

“I’m sorry.” Wendy apologizes to the both of the girls. “Um,where did that guy who just came in go?”

Rachel and Izumi just stared at each other. 

“A man?” Izumi questions at Wendy. “The only people in here are just us three.”

“Eh but that can’t be true.” Wendy was in disbelief. She could of sworn she just saw the guy enter the library a few seconds ago.“I definitely saw the guy enter here.”

Rachel glares at Wendy for just a moment and clears her throat. “You’re Wendy Marvell from class 2B,correct?”

“Y-yes but how do you know my know my name,Ms.Student Council President?” Wendy gulps with a slight blush on her face.

“I just don’t know your name.” The long haired blonde speaks sternly with a serious expression. 

Izumi smiles at both girls. “Rachel knows all the student’s names and faces.” 

“We’ve been here the whole time sowe’re sure that no one else has entered the building besides you ,Wendy.” Rachel evaluates .

Wendy frowns at the answer she had gotten. “Hmm. Can I look around just in case?”

Izumi nods with slight smile. “Of course,if there’s a book you want to check out please let me know and I’ll help you out.”

Wendy bows at them and waves goodbye.

“Thank you very much.” 

“She’s surely is a stubborn girl.” Rachel watches the bluenette leave with curiosity. 

Izumi chuckles. Rachel gets startle by her chuckling and notices that she’s watching her.“What is it Izumi?”

“It’s nothing,she just reminds me of you.”

“Huh,how exactly?”

“The part of her that doesn’t waver in her belief or what’s right. No matter what people say. You’re similar like that Ray.”

“...”

** With Wendy **

“There’s so many book.” Wendy roamsaround the library. Her eyes examining the building carefully. 

Wendy stops walking and sees the boy from before. He’s near the book shelves,searching for something intently.

Wendy skips her way to him but all of sudden he disappeared again. “Huh?”

Wendy looks the other opposite direction,not knowing that the mystery boy is behind her but a little farther. 

He’s still searching for something with a flushed expression. 

“Where’dhe go?” Wendy walks around and then notices a book that was gold and shining brightly. 

“What’s this?” Wendy goes toward the shining book. With one of hands,she cautiously grabs the book and that’s when the book stops glowing. 

“The Dream Collect!” A familiar voice yells out. Wendy gets startle from behind so she quickly turns around and that’s when she sees him. 

The boy around her age with blue eyes and silver hair is running towards her which her happy.Wendy continue to hold onto the book while the boy watches the book. He was four steps away from her. 

“We meet again.” Wendy cheeks blushes but smiles as if she was reunited with an old friend. 

“Oh... you’re that girl from that this morning. Can you give that book back to me right away?”The silver haired wasn’t smiling or being nice at all. He was like a different person. 

Wendy backed away from him when she noticed his icy look on his face. 

“W-whats with that attitude?” Wendy frowns at him.

“Just hurry up and give it to me!” He exclaimed impatiently. 

“Who are you anyways? Uninvited people aren’t allow on school grounds.”

“Look,I don’t have time for games.” The boy walks toward her and tries to take the book away from Wendy. 

“This isn’t yours,it belongs in the library!” She fights his hold back,using her strength for him not to take the book.

“Agh you’re wrong it doesn’t belong here.”

“What do you mean by that-“ Both of em fought their hardest for the book but they both fell and a loud cloud poof was seen and heard. 

Wendy landed on her butt while the book was wide open on the ground .

“Huh what’s that ?” She questions the sight of the open book. There was like a butterfly case inside the book.

From a the opposite side of where Wendy was at, a beautiful white cat was on its back with a trouble look on his face. The white cat got back on its four legs. 

Wendy gasped at the beautiful cat. On the other hand,the cat seemed surprised that the bluenette is seeing him. 

She runs toward the cat and nuzzlesit closely to her face making it slightly uncomfortable. “You’re so cute!” 

“Let me go you weird girl nya~!” The cat escaped from Wendy’s grip and jumped to the ground. 

“Oh I’m sorry... you’re a talking cat ...”

Wendy pauses for a few minutes as she watches the cat grabbed the weird pink butterfly case with it’s claws. 

The blue eye cat gets alerted quickly when Wendy squats down to the cat’s level. 

“I’m Wendy Marvell,I know you asked earlier but I wanted you know to know again just in case.”Wendy delicate hands pets the white cat gently on its head. 

“Hmph!” The cat used the other claw to moved her hand away from him. “You’re just pain .”The cat grabs hold onto the case and glares at the bluenette. 

Wendy lets out a disappointing eh. She sweat drops and continues to smile at the sassy cat. “What’s your name?”

“...... It’s Killua.” The cat known as Killua rolls his eyes with annoyance. 

“You’re super cute,Killua-Chan.” Wendy rubs the top of the cats head gently making it purred in accident. 

Wendy giggles. 

“Don’t call me that nya!” Killua gets the chills all over his body. His tail went up being startle and his ears perked up.

“Crap! They followed me!”

Wendy turns around and sees nothing but only hears approaching footsteps. “What is it?”

“Well seems like I finally found you.” A slender tall man with blonde hair and slanted eyes carrying a violin had appeared. Cat!Killua is in a protective stance with the case that was out while Wendy gasp. 

“The Dream collect that will grant any wish that you desire.”

The white haired cat hisses at the man with the violin. Wendy didn’t trust the man at all so stood in front of the cat. 

“It won’t just grant any wish itself nya!” Killua exclaimed.

“Hmm so it won’t then I guess I just have take the gems as well by force.” He lets a evil chuckle with some dark wings appearing on his back and claws sharpen. 

“That’s never going to happen!”Wendy stares at both of them in a complex expression. ‘What in the world are they talking about?’ Wendy wonders.

The man with the dark wings and claws jumps around,letting out a powerful sonic at the cat,making him roll around without losing the case. 

“Killua!” Wendy yells out for the cat.

Izumi and Rachel overhead a commotion which made them paused what they were doing. 

“What was that just now?” Rachel flinched and stared at the direction Wendy was heading. 

** (With Wendy) **

The evil man kept hitting the cat with different sonic booms. Killua got slammed into different book shelves which made the books tumble down to the ground. 

“If you give me the Dream Collective ,I’ll let you escape.”

“I won’t give if you nya! I got my own wish fulfilled!”The cat got up in its feet all bruised up but determine.“With this Dream collect,I can restore my hometown nya!”

Wendy was astonished. Her eyes wobbled and dilated when she realize why the cat had such a despair look on his eyes and why he acted cold.

The other stranger just laughs. “How worthless,we finally offer kindness and you threw it away.” 

Wendy glares at the villain whole grabbing the empty book.The man with the wings was about to destroy the cat and get a hold onto the pink case but the book was thrown at the dark winged man. He sensed itso hesliced it in half with his claws. 

Wendy carries Killua in her arms and runs away from the evil villain. The cat was in shock at the bluenette but at what part?

The two best friends ran into the direction that the commotion was at but there wasn’t anyone in sight. They had worried expressions at the sight of messed up books being sliced and scattered around the floor. 

“W-what this?” Izumi asked.

Now with Wendy,she protected the cat in her arms and with her body as she was hit with a bunch of sonic booms. 

Haruka was running in the the track field with a soccer uniform on and her red bandana on her head. She stopped running for a second and felt something strange. 

Miyako is walking out from the school building when she stopped in her steps and turns back to look at the school and at the library. 

“This has nothing to do with you,silly human.” The man speaks in disgust while Wendy gets cornered. 

“Hand over the Dream Collect!” 

Wendy pants from running and all the the sonic booms she had to endure. 

“No! I hate you!” She yells out at the winged man with a distraught look on her face. Killua looks up at her with a guilty look on his face. 

“How dare you make fun of Killua’s dream!Dreams are really precious things! They’reimportant wishes that you want fulfilled so-“ Killua face fell,trying not to show any emotion but couldn’t since he felt something warm after hearing those words.

“You’re horrible personand I will never give it to you!” Wendy yells at him almost spitting. 

“W-Wendy .” Killua voice cracked softly.

“Then you can just disappear with him.” Wendy turns around protectively and closes her eyes in fear. 

The glowing butterfly approached the sight of them and went towards Wendy and Killua. 

Wendy opens her eyes and watches the butterfly in wary. Killua,still in the arms of Wendy, was puzzled at the butterfly. “Why are you here nya?”

“A butterfly... could it be from earlier?” Wendy lifts her hand up toward the butterfly. The pink butterfly lands on her hand and a pink light was seen.

The butterfly transformed into a pink and white watch with a butterfly and heart logo appearing within the watch. 

“Why is there a watch around my wrist?” Wendy felt freaked out but amazed at the same time. Killua jumps to the ground and looks at the Wendy with a stern look. 

“It’s one of the gems ... Anyways you gotta transform with that watch!”

“Eh! Transform with this? What do you mean?”

“Just make a wish with that!”

Wendy nods at him,she closes her eyes to think of a wish and then lifts her wrist up making a bright light appear around her. 

The watch starts to change and glow at the same time. Her entire clothes had changed into something different. She now had a white blouse with a giant pink bow in the middle. Her design lines in her blouse had light pink outlines. Her skirt was also white but withlight pink stripes and a pink leg garter on her left leg. Her nails are painted brightpink with a light pink gem in her finger. 

Her shoes are now now short white and pink boots with a small heel on each side. Wendy’s hair is let loose and wavy changing it to to blue to pink and her eyes brown to light pink. She also has a bow in her hair that matches her outfit. 

“What the heck is this?!” Wendy blushes as she looks at herself. Killua’s mouth is slightly agape but puts on a hopeful expression on. 

“You’ve become a legendary warrior,Wendy!” 

Wendy stops freaking out and makes eye contact with the cat down below. “A legendary warrior?”

“A legendary warrior you say? I don’t care but you’re in my way!” The wing man startles towards the newly transformed Wendy and tries to attack but misses. 

Wendy jumps very high and dodges his attack. 

“Wow I’m flying!” Wendy’s pink eyes gleam happily as she roams through the library. Wendy lands on top of a high shelf book case gently but instantly the winged man appears in front of her.

“If you want it that way then you shall.” The man grabs hold onto his violin and starts playing. As he plays,a cloud of dark energy is brought out. The dark energy is hit on a picture frame from a random bookmaking it transform into a live action creature. 

Wendy gasps disgustingly and dodges the attack of the random creature. “A monster!” Wendy runs away from it but it’s high on her trail. 

The cat runs toward Wendy,jumping into her arms as she runs away away from the bad guy. “Dream,use the powers and fight the monster nya!” He tells her. 

Wendy starts doubting but stops as she hears Killua words. “Believe in yourself! For you to fulfilled your dreams,sometimes you have to believe in yourself and stand up and fight nya!”

Wendy calms herself down and finds a spot to relax before returning to the fight with the two bad guys. 

“I’ll give it my best shot!” Wendy turns around with a grin on her face. Her body posture is now in a fighting stance. The white haired cat stays behind with cautious. 

The creature from the painting tries attacking Wendy but she dodges the attack and flies up.She then inhales air,afterwards she lets out a very powerful wind attacking,making the creature fall on its back clumsily.

Wendy is a bewilder in her movements but excited. “Whoa that was awesome!” 

The man with the dark wings and two antennas on top of his head had appeared from behind,grabbing Wendy in a chokehold. 

“Give me the Dream Collect or she’ll pay the price for it!” The man shouted at the cat. 

“D-don’t do it Killua...I won’t give up just yet.” Wendy struggles against the man with one her eyes closing and body trying to fight out of his hold. 

The cat was worried for Wendy but mostly frustrated with himself he couldn’t help her out because of his current form. 

“I WILL MAKE YOUR DREAM COMETRUE!” She shouts,finally escaping his hold with a glow surrounding herself. “AHH!!!” Wendy throws an attack toward the evil man making him groan in pain anddisappearing. 

The painting returned back to its original form after thebattle ended.The library also magically cleaned itself up as if nothing happened. Wendy sighs in relief and went toward Killua (in his cat form) .

“I meant what I said,I will do my best to help your dream become a reality hehe!” Wendy grins as she carefully pets the messed up cat who he accepts her touches. 

‘That’s what I’ll do!’ 

“T-thanks I guess.” Killua flushes slightlybut grateful. He looks away from with a hmph look on his face. One eye is closed while the other is open,staring at the de-transformed Wendy. 

Wendy de-transforms into her regular school uniform and original self. She is slightly disappointed but also relief that the look wasn’t permanent. 

“If you want to help me out,you better hurry up and find your teammates.”

“Huh?” Wendy face twists in a puzzle look an frown. Killua scoffs at her with a sassy expression appearing in him. 

“You can’t expect that you’ll be the only one doing this. There’s five warriors but you only need to find the other four.”

“I thought I was special aww.”Wendy slouches to the ground making the cat jump onto her shoulder,hitting her cheeks.

“You are special idiot. It’srare for regular humans to transforms with the gems of hope.”Wendy watches the cat speak intently as he holds onto the case from earlier. 

_ What will tomorrow bring. I wonder .  _


	2. Chapter 2 Wendy and Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second warrior is introduced but will she join the forming team?  
> Killawen moments are included with a bit of Haruwen 🥺💕.

The next day, Wendy woke up in a good mood. She stood at the bus stop earlier than usual, waiting for her best friend to show up. Three other teens with the Fairy Tail uniform are also there talking amongst themselves.Wendy glances at her pink watch that was around her wrist. Her big brown eyes were gleaming at it as if it was gold. She couldn’t believe that what happened yesterday wasn’t a dream. 

“I can’t wait to tell Haruka.” She mutters quietly to herself. She places her fingers on the watch and smiles. 

“Good morning, Wendy!” Haruka yells out from afar.Wendy turns around and sees the brunette heading her way. She gasps in excitement seeing her best friend headed towards her.

“Oh wow, you’re early today,” Haruka replies with a surprised tone. She almost seemed impressed but a little concerned that she woke up earlier than usual. Wendy shakes her head like a bobblehead.

“I wanted to show you something and it couldn’t just wait, I just had to tell you to right away.” Wendy lifts her wrist up and shows her pink watch to Haruka. 

“Oh wow, that’s really beautiful Wendy!” Haruka examines the watch, giving her and an approving look. “Where did you get it from?”

“Oh no no my dear Haruka.” Wendy lifts up one of her index finger and sways it side to side. “This isn’t just a regular wristwatch.”

Wendy’s eyes gleamed like ashining bright apple which made Haruka scoffed jokingly. ”Let me guess, it's one those magical items that transform you into a magical girl haha.”

Wendy gasped. ”How’d you know?!” 

The other female eyes twitch for a few seconds and a nervous expression is plastered across her face. 

”Wendy I was-”

”It really does make me transform into a different person. With an entirely new wardrobe and style.”Wendy speaks with an awed tone. Her brown eyes fluttered as she speaks so passionate.

Haruka gives Wendy an awkward smile as the bus approaches towards them. 

”We should do it together. You and I always loved to play superheroes as young children now we can actually do it.” Wendy suggested.

”Sounds like a blast but I think I have too much in my plate right now.” Haruka scratches the back of her scalp making Wendy frown. 

”Just think about it okay please.” Wendy insisted as they both got into the bus, waiting to arrive at their destination. 

Haruka laughs nervously. ’Should I be concern about her still playing pretend?’ 

***

After their trip on the bus ride, Wendy proceeded to bother her best friend in joining her as a magical girl. She then soon realized that she didn't acknowledge her and that she presumably thought of her as an immature child instead of a teenager. 

Both girls entered the classroom and sat near each other in one of those joint desks. Wendy positioned her elbows on the desk with her hands coiling into fists in a gentle manner. 

The brunette just sat in her assigned seat gathering her books and anything else she requires for the class. 

”Haruka, I'm telling you the truth, I'm not making up anything.” 

”Right, right but I think we should focus on what's really important right now.” Haruka confesses in a polite way.She noticed that Wendy pouted her cheeks out, biting the inside of her cheek with a cutesy scowl.

When everyone was settling down in their seats, the girls in the classmates started giggling and fawning excessively.Wendy looks ahead to see the commotion, her brown eyes dilated at the sight of a familiar face she confronted the other day.

In front of the class, there was the silver-haired teenage boy with those handsome blue eyes and porcelain skin. He was wearing Fairy Tails uniform. Similarly to girls' color of uniform only he is presently wearing grey school pants with a belt instead of a skirt. He carries his hands inside his pockets. The teacher was presenting him to the class which roars with hype.Wendy's mouth agape widely, Haruka notices it making her puzzled. 

”Class, this is Killua Zoldyck and he’ll be joining us here in Fairy Tail and let him feel welcomed.” 

***

Later after class, Wendy grabbed Killua somewhere privately.They ran together with the bluenette tugging onto the silver-haired teen by his blazer. 

”Why are you here Killua, wouldn't it be more difficult for you to be here.”

Killua turns away from her with his arms intersecting together and his eyes closing for a few seconds. Wendy thought he looked kinda cool like that but she wouldn't admit that. 

”Look if something were to happen, I figured it’d be better if I were close to you, Marvell.” 

”Eh... For me...” Wendy's cheeks heated up with a surprised look on her face showing but quickly replaced it with a smile and giggles. 

Killua opens his eyes to see her bashful and adorable making him take a step back with a tinted blush on his face.”HAH? I-its not like that!” he exclaimed at the bluenette.

”Aw don't be shy Killua. Since we’re working together it's okay to feel like that.”Wendy walks toward him with a grin and innocent expression making him feel embarrassed by her antics. 

”IDIOT! I’m doing this for the legendary warriors, not just you!” 

”Legendary warriors?” a background voice echoed behind them. Haruka saw them together and they saw her just standing there. Killua lets out an annoyed

tsk. 

”Ahh perfect timing Haruka!” Wendy smiles at the sight of her best friend. She signals her hand at the brunette to be by their side. 

Haruka walks toward them with curiosity. ”what's going on here, Wendy?” 

Wendy places her hands gently but with excitement on her friend's shoulder. ”We should be the legendary warriors together.” 

Haruka raises just a brow at her friend with a blank expression. 

Killua then grabs something from his pocket, showing a pink case with a rainbow butterfly and stars. 

”If you have this Dream Collect, you can grant any wish you want.” Killua examines the case with Wendy being optimistic and Haruka staring at them with disbelief. 

“Isn’t that cool Haruka?”

Wendy swerves to her companion with a grin on her lips. 

”...” The brunette sweatdrops at the current situation. 

”Sorry but I still don't believe in what you're saying. You two are just proudful otaku's and that's all.” Haruki shrugged her shoulders, feeling her body feeling at ease. Killua gave her a displeased look at her while Wendy just gives her a determined expression. 

”Anyways, the Dream Collect isn't completed. We still need to gather the rest of the gems that might come into different forms.”Killua holds up one of his fingers to decipher the information he was confiding them to.

”Also we need to deal with those pesky villains that are trying to steal the gems and Dream Collect.”

( **At the villains hideout** )

The tall, slender man with two antennas on top of his blonde hair is seen talking to a man in the shadows who was sitting on his chair with his hands entangling with his own. 

”Where is the Dream Collect, I assume you found its location right Shiapouf ?” The other male swallows with a grimaced expression on his face making the older man sighed. 

”Do I need to remind you of how great importance it is for us to have the dream collect. We need it to so we can awaken Lord Muzan.”

”I will get the dream collect sir Giovanni.” 

”You better and make sure to defeat anyone that gets in our way or else I have to send someone else to do your job.”

***

( **Back at Fairy Tail High** )

”The league of villains will stop at nothing to get what they want. Those bunch of imbeciles is a pain in my butt.”Killua scrunched up his nose up as he mentions the league. Like he tasted something distasteful. 

”Prior to everything that has happened, the league did manage to steal the dream collect-” Killua fingers started to grip onto the dream collect with a gloom look on his face. 

”My homeland, the Kingdom of Padokeo, was destroyed.” The silver-haired teen turned his back from the two girls. He didn't want to show them his frustration nor does he want any pity from Wendy. 

Wendy felt sad hearing that the league destroy his home and is still currently trying to get ahold of the Dream Collect. 

”We tried to protect our kingdom with all our might but in the end -” Killua let's out a humorless chuckle. 

”That's why I'm here, so we can collect the remaining gems and restore my kingdom and prevent them from doing this to this world.” The male faces them with his dead blue eyes and defined look. 

Wendy holds her hands together and nods. ”I’ll do my best to make sure your dream comes to true Killua-San.” 

Haruka eyes the white/silver-haired teen suspiciously. ”Where is the kingdom of Padokeo located anyways? I've never heard of it before.” 

”It’s a country from a world that's different than the one you live on.” 

Haruka steps back just a little with a puzzled look on her face. It was getting ridiculous for her to be hearing all of this nonsense.She eyed her friend who seemed to believe every word he was saying. 

”So you came from a different world?” Haruka voiced crack afterward. 

”Correct Haruka! You sure catch on quickly.”Wendy smiles as she claps for her friend who was still in disbelief even more. 

Haruka gives her ’Are You Kidding Me’ type of look at them. 

”We need four more warriors in order for the Dream Collect to be in stable factor and that no other villain tries to steal away again.” 

”With me, that's five so leave it up to me to collect them!” Wendy turns to her side to check on her friend who was staring at her.

”What's the matter Haruka?” 

”Do you really believe that story?” Haruka didn't make any eye contact with the bluenette. She just kept her focus on the horizon. 

”Well of course, look I’ll show you my transformation!”Wendy lifts up her arm, showing her pink wristwatch. 

”Marvell, I don't think it's wise to transform carelessly.”Killua suggested with a weird look on his face.

Wendy skipped ahead of them until she missed a step making her tumble down a small hill. Killua tried to help her but got dragged down with her. Haruka gasps and flinches as she hears them fall. 

Wendy was on the ground, she felt arms around her back and a shadow illuminates her face. She had her eyes closed for a second and then she heard breathing. 

Her brown eyes met blue. 

”I told you not to transform carelessly idiot.” He spoke to her as if he was scolding a child. Wendy didn't say anything but blush wholly red. Killua landed on top of her which made her blush a thousand times. 

”NOO!” she shrieks at him. Wendy pushed him away by slapping the hell out of him. He flew away from her making him transform into his cat form. The white-haired was stunned. He had a red mark across his face. 

”What was that for idiot?!” he hissed at her. Haruka's mouth open in surprise. Did the new student just transform into a cat? 

”That was close.” Wendy speaks with a relieved voice but her face was still flustered. 

”My plans were about to be ruined.” 

”HAh?!”

”My first kiss will be on a snowy Christmas Eve under a tree with my future wonderful boyfriend.” She spun herself around with her sparkling eyes gleaming like stars in the night sky.”That's what I've decided on .” 

”You don't even have a boyfriend nya.” Killua used his paws to touch the slap on his cheek. He tried not to pull on his whiskers very slow and gentle. He plastered on a poker face look as he rolls his eyes at her. 

Wendy overly exaggerated falls backward but quickly gets up on her feet with a tick mark forming on her forehead. 

”Oh be quiet! Anyways, what is it to you Killua? You have a dream too.” 

”I don’t want to do that with you nya!” Killua hissed at her again. 

”Do what exactly?!” 

Haruka glances at the arguing cat and her best friend. She couldn't believe what's happening. Haruka was weirded out about everything and all those things they said. 

”SHUT UP!” she shouted at them. 

Killua and Wendy stood side by side and got startled by the sudden shout of Haruka. The brunette then took off towards the white-haired cat, she crouched down to his level and picked him up for she evaluates him. They both made eye contact, Killua was feeling narrowly intimidating toward the brunette. 

Haruka lets him go, she reaches Wendy and places a finger on her chin. ”I guess everything is true.” 

”Of course Haruka! Now, will you join me as a legendary warrior?” Wendy begged her but she was still debating in her mind. 

”I’m sorry Wendy but I have to pass.”

”Ehhhh why?” 

Haruka gives her a sad smile and starts walking back into the school building. ”I’ve got other things to do.”

The two remaining watched the girl leave in silence until she was out of their reach.Wendy's eyes wobble and let out a tired sigh. 

”It’s no wonder. It’d be a tough crazy story to believe in that so suddenly. It's a lot for her to embrace.” Killua swerves his cat's body around to stare at Wendy who just watches the direction that her best friend was out. 

***

Meanwhile, with Haruka, she's currently sitting by herself in the classroom waiting for class to commence.Her body is slouching on her seat with her arms resting on the table desk and head leaning on her arms. Her eyes were narrow and tired. 

The boys and girls in the class started to get excited about seeing the two most popular and well-respected students enter the class.Haruka was alerted to seeing Rachel and Izumi. 

The greenette was scanning the classroom while Rachel cleared and spoke loud with conviction. 

”Is Wendy Marvell here at this moment?”

Haruka stood up from her seat and responded, ”No, she's not... Do you need something from her?”

The other two best friends glanced at each other and nodded. 

Izumi smiled, ” It's okay if she's not here, we’ll come back another time.”

”Pardon us.” Rachel bowed her head and then they both left. Haruka was left dumbfounded.

The two best friends strolled the halls with questionable looks on their faces. ”I just can't help but wonder, what exactly happened at the library.” 

Izumi nodded, ”I agree with you. How on earth did the library became chaotic and suddenly everything got cleared up?”

”If the girl knows something, I have to ask her..” 

Izumi glimmers, ” I think it'll be fun. I mean something out of the ordinary is happening to our school, it's like one of those types of fantasy plotline in an anime or manga series which gets more interesting.” 

Rachel raised a brow at her friend, feeling skeptical about the whole thing. She really needed answers. All she knows is that Wendy is probably involved. 

*** 

The day went by fast and it was already noon. Haruka was by herself, lost in her thoughts. She was leaning against the school bridge. 

Her face relaxed on her hands, elbows enabling her posture against the top of the bridge. 

_Two little girls were sitting against the lamp post.The brunette with her red bandana is formulating on a brave face. The other girl with short blue hair was crying in pain. They were dirty and bruised since they were playing all day._

_”It hurts.” Young Wendy cries out._

**Wendy was always adventurous and clumsy unlike me who was the one trying to prevent her from getting hurt. I was like her knight in shining armor.Always to her rescue.**

’I don't know what to think about her being a warrior. Thinking about the past makes me worried a lot about her future.’ Haruka sighs.

’Lately, she’s been in really great spirits. What should I do?’ 

”Worried about something?” a familiar but sinister voice hovered behind her making her gasp. 

Shiapouf had his violin by his side with an evil manner look which made Haruka shudder. 

”The only person you should really worried about is yourself. Friends are irrelevant.”

Haruka glares at the man, ”How dare you! That's not -” 

”You should just abandon those troublesome people.” 

”I can't do that!” Haruka shouted but then aboded still with an anxious look on her face when the man transports to her side. 

The brunette gets cornered against the bridge. She felt fear all over again like when she was a little girl. She doesn't like being trampled with fear. 

”Friends or not... I'll destroy anything that gets in my way.” The man gives her an eerie smirk. 

”Who exactly... are you ?” She questions the blonde male with the violin. 

”I’m only here to get something and that's the Dream Collect.”

Haruka gasps of the revelation and then runs off to search for her best friend.

***

( **With Wendy** )

Wendy and Killua (in his human form)were sitting on the grass. They decided to spend some time together to search for any gems.Right now they were just relaxing on the ground. 

”Mostly my entire life I’ve always been adventurous and reckless-”

”I see that-” 

”HEY!” Wendy punches the teen's shoulder which makes him tick. 

”You were the one that said it, idiot.” He mutters softly. 

Wendy stared off into space with Killua watching her closely. 

_ ” Ouchy, Ouchy fly away.” Young Haruka caressed young Wendy’s knee. She repeated the phrase over again as she moved her hands around in the air.  _

_Young Wendy stopped rubbing her eyes with tears and calmed herself because of Haruka. The brunette arose on her feet and had her hand up toward Wendy._

_Wendy was amazed at her friend. She, therefore, clasped her hands together withHaruka’s._

” **Since Haruka was there for me, I tried my best to walk.** ”  Young Haruka held onto Wendy’s shoulder with her arm so she wouldn't trip or wobble.

Wendy plasters a defeated look on her face.”Haruka’s my only best friend, so I really wanted her to join me in being legendary warriors.” 

”I know that feeling too.” Killua gets ahold of the Dream Collect and grasps onto it.Wendy tilts her head to glance at Killua. 

”I only have two best friends in my life. We might be a little different but we get along sufficiently.”

”What happened to them?” Wendy inquired softly. 

Killua’s eyes change into despair but smiled just a little. ”One of them, I parted ways and the other well he's in here.”Killua pointed to the case which made Wendy's mouth shaped into an O. 

”Inside!?” 

”Yeah, he’s currently sleeping inside. He's also the protector. When the league attacked, he got injured real bad and fell asleep.”

”What should we do? Is there a way to open it?” Wendy asked him. 

Killua looks to the side to face Wendy and nods.”Yeah, with the power of the five legendary warriors you'll be able to set him free.”

Wendy's eyes shifted with a determined gaze. She stood up from the ground and had her hand up. 

”Okay then, I'd better hurry up and achieve some partners. Let's do it!” Wendy cheered. 

”Oi Wendy...” 

”Huh?” Wendy stares down at Killua who had an appreciative smile. 

”Thanks.” Wendy blushes just a little bit after she remembers that he actually called her by her name. 

A sparkle was seen in the school wilderness which caught Killua’s attention. 

”That’s a gem!” he pointed out and ran after it with Wendy right behind him.

They both chased after the glowing gem that suddenly shapes shifts into a cute stuffed blue bear. 

The small bear lands on top of a lamp post carefree.Wendy gushes over it with her feet tiptoeing and hands clamping together. 

”Some gems can usually turn into anything else (besides gems)since they're magical.” Killua explains. 

”It’s so cute!” Wendy beams happily. 

”To grant a wish, we have to collect fifty-five gems to the Dream Collect.”

”Oh I see, I think we can manage it!” The bluenette speaks hopefully. 

Haruka suddenly appears panting at Wendy. ”Haruka! Did you change your mind?”

”Listen to me, Wendy, you gotta quit being a legendary warrior!” Haruka places her hands against Wendy’s shoulders. 

”It’s too dangerous! I met the guy!” Haruka speaks relentlessly. Her entire face was pale and distraught. 

”Who do you meet exactly?” a loud sinister chuckle was heard.It was Shiapouf! 

The evil man hit a sonic boom at the girls but Killua intervene. The white/silver-haired lets out a groan making him turn into his cat form.

”Killua!” Wendy shouts with panic and a nervous expression was seen on her face. The bluenette runs after him and gently picks him up into her arms. 

”I’ll just take this gem and thanks for bringing me to them.” Shiapouf grabs the blue stuffed bear by the neck. 

Haruka trembles with her light blue eyes dilated. 

”Killua, are you okay?” Wendy pets the white-haired cat gently in her arms. Killua opens his ocean blue eyes shakily. 

”I’m fine nya. You’ve gotta go save that gem nya!” Killua purrs and glares. 

”Understood!” 

Haruka then goes over to Wendy's side, trying to prevent Wendy from doing anything idiotic. 

”You can't Wendy! It's too dangerous why do you have to be so carefree?!”

”I’m sorry Haruka but I decided. I decided that I'm going to help Killua wish come true!” Wendy didn't show any fear of her only bravery and determination. 

Haruka is dumbfounded in a defeated look.She gapes carefully at Wendy, holding onto Killua.

Wendy lifts up her wrist that holds the pink wristwatch. ”Transform! Dream Metamorphosis!” Wendy shouts and transforms herself into her other alter-ego.

Haruka's eyes glint at the sight of her best friend. She examined Wendy’s look which she wore a cute light pink and white uniform with her hair and eyes now being pink. 

”Wow.” 

( **From a distance** )

A teen blonde with two curly pigtails was sitting alone near the shaded area of the school. Miyako, the girl that met Wendy recently, is reading a script intensely. 

”I don't want to put my friends in danger. What should I do?” Miyako acted out as she looks up at the sky with a fake trouble expression.Miyako then turns the next page but gets a glimpse of a reddish/orange butterfly that passes by the blonde. 

Miyako gets up from the bench and watched the butterfly fly away but soon she goes after it. 

( **With Wendy and others** )

Shiapouf plays a symphony on his violin, releasing dark energy, he then aims it toward the lamp post bringing it to life. The lamp post becomes a monster that grows tentacles made out of the metal. 

“If I get the dream that my future is set!” Shiapouf exclaimed, playing with his violin with fake tears on his face. 

“I don’t think so!” Wendy shouts as she glares at both monsters.“For destroying Killua’s country and Killua there’s no way I’m listening to you!” 

Haruka watches Wendy with amazement and awe. She’s a bit speechless at the moment but still wary. 

“I won’t give you the Dream Collect!”

Shiapouf growls and glares at the pinkette with hatred and commands the monster to attack her.Wendy places her hands up to shield her from any damages. She jumps up and down but her eyes widen when Shiapouf comes from behind and hits her with his wings.

“Be careful Dream nya!” Killua shouts in Haruka’s arms. 

.

Dream (Wendy) gets caught against the monster's mental tentacle. Haruka gasp and grimaces darkly at the monster and at Shiapouf.”Wendy! WENDY!” Haruka shouts for the pinkette who was up midair. 

Haruka's eyes shut down in not knowing what to do.Killua felt her emotions and looks up to her. ”...” 

_The two little girls walked home together hand to hand.As they walked past a playground near some woods, a pack crows came out of nowhere making young Haruka yelp in fear._

_Young Haruka went to her knees with hands covering her head and eyes shut with fear._

_Young Wendy notices and thus positions her hands on top of Haruka's head, brushing it gently. ”Scary, scary fly away.” Young Wendy repeated once again until Young Haruka felt at ease._

_Both girls smiled at each other and continued their walk back home together._

’I’m scared but Wendy’s in trouble and what I'm really most afraid of is losing Wendy!’ 

Haruka opens her eyes with a glare and differentiates illuminates her face. 

”Hey, how do you transform?” Killua eyes blinked in astounded.

”You want to become a legendary warrior?!” 

Haruka made eye contact with cat! Killua with her face lowering down a bit. ”No, I don't want to but if I don't do something, then who will!? I want to save Wendy!” 

Killua smiles up and points upwards making Haruka see a reddish/orange looking butterfly fly above her. 

“The strength of your strong feelings of friendship must have called it nya,” Killua explains.The reddish butterfly surrounds Haruka until it places its body on the brunette's wrist, transforming into a watch similar to Wendy’s. Killua jumps off from her hold and nods. 

Haruka lifts her arm up and spins around. “Transform! Brave Metamorphosis!” She shouts as a white bright light surrounds her. Her arms are placed like an X against her chest as she transforms. Her hair grows into a long beautiful reddish-orange high ponytail. Her eyes also changed color like her hair. Her uniform is also similar to Wendy’s only she has short sleeves with highlighted reddish-orange. Her new uniform blouse is white but the tie is red. The skirt is also white with reddish-orange highlighting the lines of the skirt.Her boots were shaded reddish-orange with white highlights. She also wore white gloves with a butterfly on it that was her signature color. 

Wendy closes one of her eyes because of the bright and gets a hopeful smile seeing her friend all transformed just like her.

Shiapouf spits in disgust. “Great another warrior.”

Brave runs super fast toward Wendy’s aid but is blocked by Shiapouf. She jumped to the side and lifted her leg to kicked him. 

“She and I have always been together since we were little. I’m gonna keep staying by her side no matter what!”

Wendy felt emotional seeing her best friend. Her heartfelt warm knowing how much she cares for her. 

“So this is friendship...quite pathetic honestly I guess I have to destroy it!” 

Shiapouf flies toward Brave hitting her with a sonic boom. Brave hits the ground but gets right up. 

“You stay right there and watch,” Shiapouf commands with an evil expression making Wendy glare.

”Don’t you dare underestimate our friendship you jerk!” Brave yells at him, she runs toward him with her fists all curled up together, ready to punch the hell out of him.

”Brave, use your warrior-like powers!” Killua shouts. 

Brave nods at him with reddish-orange eyes closing. Her fist were now glowing with fire.”The powerful flames of a young girl’s pure heart! Take this!” Brave uses her flames as an attack and aims it at the monster, freeing Dream from the monster hold. 

”It’s your turn Dream nya!”

”The great potential of a young girl’s heart!.”Dream inhaled amount of air until her mouth was filled up with air. She then aimed it at Shiapouf and also finishing up the monster. 

”Again?!” He angrily exclaimed and leaves the premises. The cute blue bear was out of his hold because of Dream and Brave. 

Both females detransform back to their regular selves.Wendy went over toward Haruka who had on a poker face. 

Wendy was delighted and mesmerized by her cool best friend. ”Haruka, that was just amazing! You were just amazing!” she praised making the brunette blush with embarrassment. 

”I’ll be a legendary warrior, it's too dangerous for you to be doing this solo. So, let's work together Wendy!” 

Wendy nods with a big ole’ smile. 

”Marvell, catch the gem quickly!” Killua jumps onto Wendy’s shoulder carefully who she was just perplexed. 

”How do I do that?” she asked him. 

Killua paws carefully nitpick the screen of the pink wristwatch. A tiny pink light hovers over them and a bell appears. Killua catches the bell and chimes it.

”Now you shake your wristwatch gently.” Wendy does as she is told and watches everything that's happening. 

The blue bear travels towards the sound and transforms back into a blue gem that goes inside Wendy’s watch. ”Whoa.” 

”We did it!” All three of them exclaimed happily, the two girls jumped for joy and hugged it out with Killua stuck in the middle. ”Nya!”

Unbeknownst to them, behind a boulder was Miyako in a shocking state. Her light blue eyes staring at them with curiosity. She then walked away from them before anyone caught her. ”Legendary warriors?”Miyako repeats .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like Miyako would be next to receive her watch and become a legendary warrior... maybe or maybe not.


End file.
